


鹦鹉饲养指南

by Radiose



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, 伴灵au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *已交往设定。伴灵au（每个人的灵魂都会化成一个动物化身，《黑暗物质》那种，只是不会讲话。）*写得很潦草，很萎，看不下去及时点叉（
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 9





	鹦鹉饲养指南

**Author's Note:**

> *已交往设定。伴灵au（每个人的灵魂都会化成一个动物化身，《黑暗物质》那种，只是不会讲话。）  
*写得很潦草，很萎，看不下去及时点叉（

Florent坐在沙发一头，偷偷瞄了眼另一头的Mikele。Mikele并没在看他，为了表示态度他坚决地把头转向另一个方向，只留给Florent一个金灿灿毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
但他的黄色鹦鹉蹦跶到了Florent的腿上，尖锐的爪子隔着牛仔裤抓在他腿上，有点疼。  
Florent不由自主地想起了Mikele搬进这间公寓那天。Mikele的鹦鹉飞到他的熊的头上，亲密地啄了啄她的耳朵，Florent连带着感到一阵灵魂深处泛起的，似有若无的疼痛。而Mikele看着伴灵们的互动，笑了起来。阳光从窗外照在他身上，他整个人都在发光。  
想到熊，他用余光看了眼自己的熊，她正安安稳稳地趴在Mikele脚边。  
这大概能说明什么吧，他想。不，他们没有吵架，他们只是暂时无法达成一致，但Florent相信他们总会想出办法的。  
突然Mikele的鹦鹉突然在他腿上“咯咯咯”地叫了几声，Florent愣了愣，低头看她。刚才他大概是无意识地摸了摸他，这就是你的伴灵最终决定变成一只熊，而你又和男朋友养了只猫的时候会养成的习惯动作。但随意触碰别人但伴灵总是不好的，哪怕那人是你的男朋友。Florent怔愣着停下动作使得鹦鹉相当不满，他很确定他被狠狠瞪了一眼。  
于是他试探着又摸了一下她，她又“咯咯咯”地叫起来，这次连尾羽都张开了。  
这代表着……他很高兴？那Mikele呢？  
他正想扭头去看，Mikele就一下坐到了他腿上，鹦鹉及时地飞走了。Mikele捧起他的脸，咬牙切齿，一字一顿地念他的名字：“Florent Mothe。”  
他的声音带着点不易察觉的颤抖。Florent心想，摸了摸他的伴灵他就这么生气吗，他难道要分手……  
Mikele吻上来的动作打断了他。就在那一瞬间Florent找到了他声音颤抖的原因。  
那不是因为怒气，而是因为情欲。Mikele热情地在他的嘴里扫荡，舌头几乎要舔进他的喉咙口，而下身急切地在他腿上磨蹭。  
Florent脑子一片空白，只能任由Mikele按着他亲吻，手上不知所措地环着Mikele的腰。Mikele直到喘不过气才放过他，转而咬着他的嘴唇撕扯，手上开始解自己的衬衫。  
Florent直到他大概解决完自己的衣物，转而对付他的牛仔裤的时候才反应过来，按住了他的手：“怎么了？Mikele？”  
Mikele咬住嘴唇，并不回答，手上用力挣了几下都没挣脱开，整个人突然软下来倒进了Florent的怀里：“Flo……”  
他整个人散发着异常的高热，在Florent怀里小幅度蹭来蹭去。蓬乱的头发蹭得他也呼吸加速，更别提Mikele还不断地喊他名字，声音黏黏糊糊，异常委屈。  
到了这时他其实没有其他选择了。  
Florent把Mikele放倒在沙发上，直起身子脱掉自己的衣服。Mikele因为失去了肢体接触而发出了哼哼唧唧的抱怨声。  
好在很快Florent很快俯下身去吻他，手抚过他敏感的胸口和侧腰的皮肤。Mikele在他的触碰下战栗着，发出细碎的呻吟。如果他有羽毛的话可能会像他的伴灵一样全部张开。  
Florent放开他的嘴唇，向下用唇舌抚慰他饱胀的乳头。粗糙的舌苔滑过敏感的胸口带来的快感使Mikele发出含混的呻吟，他抬起一条腿搭在Florent腰上磨蹭：“Flo……Flo你快进来……”  
Florent没有理会他的请求，但也没有对他完全置之不理，他一把抓住Mikele勃起的阴茎撸动起来。来得过于急促的快感冲昏了Mikele的头脑，他在这汹涌的情潮中哭了出来。  
Mikele试图挣扎，但他的腰被Florent牢牢按着，只能在Florent给予他的快感中毫无抵抗地射了出来。  
Mikele瘫软地躺在沙发上，全身是汗，脸上满是泪水，顺着脸颊流进侧鬓，眼线估计是化了，淌了半张脸，肚子上还糊着自己的精液。他身上只披着一件皱巴巴的衬衫，委屈地看着身上的Florent。他刚刚获得了一次高潮，但仍然感到不满足，他还想要更多，想要亲吻，想要拥抱，想要被填满。  
而罪魁祸首Florent只是冷酷地把他丢在沙发上，直起身子，慢吞吞地脱掉了自己剩余的衣服。  
他一低头，发现Mikele用一种泫然欲泣的表情盯着他。Florent于是手上用力把T恤远远地扔出去，然后俯下身去吻他。Mikele热情地迎接他，大腿环住他的腰。  
“Flo……Flo……快进来。”Mikele抓紧一切机会喘息着催促Florent，他已经又硬了。而Florent硬了好久了，险些在Mikele细细的喘息中射出来。  
为了让他闭嘴，他试探着伸了根手指到Mikele身体里。Mikele确实很想要他，他可以确定这一点。那甬道已经准备好了，又软又热又湿，还紧紧吸着他的手指不愿放他离开。  
他把手指抽出来，带着Mikele翻了个身，趴在沙发上，在Mikele不情愿的嘀咕声里往前一挺腰。  
Mikele大声呻吟起来，在Florent终于把自己的阴茎捅进去的时候急不可耐地往后迎向他。  
但很快Mikele就没了迎合的力气，瘫软在沙发上任由Florent一次又一次地精准地撞上他的敏感点。他放任自己在一阵阵的快感中沉浮，小声叫着全身痉挛着高潮了。  
他饕足地瘫在沙发里，Florent顺应着他后穴热情的吮吸，也射在了里面，然后也躺下去，把Mikele揽进怀里。  
Mikele的理智渐渐回复，靠在Florent怀里喘气。他可以感觉到后穴里有什么东西流出来，这沙发套算是废了，满是他们的汗水、精液和泪水，更别提还有他融化的眼线，但他现在不想去想这个问题，而是自我放弃地把头埋进Florent肩窝。  
Florent的手一下一下地抚摸着他的背。不带任何情欲，但是Mikele感觉背上一阵一阵地泛起麻痒。他抖了抖：“别这么摸我。”  
“到底怎么了……Mikele？”Florent停下动作，掰了掰他的肩膀，问道。  
但Mikele拒绝从他怀里出来：“……就只是……摸鸟的背……容易导致发情。”  
Florent愣了愣：“对不起……我不知道。”  
“不怪你，但以后不要再这样了。”Mikele的羞耻劲过了，终于把头抬起来，皱着眉严肃地警告他，“也不许再在吵架的时候这么胁迫我。”  
这表情也太黑手党了。Florent无论多少次都难以适应男朋友画风的飞快转变，僵硬地答应了：“好……好的。”  
Mikele这才满意地窝回去。  
Florent突然又感到一阵疼痛，这触感有点熟悉。他抬起身子看向自己的熊，发现Mikele的鹦鹉从她的背上揪下了一撮毛。  
“嗷！她干嘛那样？”Florent问。Mikele也坐起来看了看。  
“她可能想生蛋了吧，得先做个巢。”  
“什么？！”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：https://weibo.com/1851998483/Ie5ILzrCe?ref=collection&type=comment#_rnd1574092880353


End file.
